Holiday Hut
- | shard = Level 270 | characters = Gingerbread Woman | champion = Holiday Spirit | new = | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard | previous = Delicious Drifts | previous2 = Delicious-Drifts.png | next = Candy Clouds (Episode 20) | next2 = Candy-Clouds.png }} Story Before episode: Tiffi encounters a gingerbread woman who is missing her mouth. After episode: Tiffi puts on a mouth for the gingerbread woman with icing. The gingerbread woman thanks Tiffi for the mouth, and Tiffi says "Happy Holidays!". New things *Bomb-producing candy cannons ( ) are introduced here. (Brief Description: A dispenser that releases bombs.) Previously only candy cannons producing liquorice swirls or ingredients were seen. The new candy cannons are what make this episode hard. Levels Holiday Hut is a somewhat hard episode. It has six somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , , , and , and one very hard level: . Overall, it is much harder than the previous episode, Delicious Drifts. Gallery Story= Hi Miss Gingerbread! Happy Holiday!.png|Hi Miss Gingerbread! Happy Holiday! Miss Gingerbread what are you doing.png|Miss Gingerbread, what are you doing? Miss Gingerbread can only mumble.png|Miss Gingerbread can only mumble. Miss Gingerbread I cannot understand what you are saying.png|Miss Gingerbread, I cannot understand what you are saying! Miss Gingerbread, do not worry. I can help you with that.png|Miss Gingerbread, do not worry. I will help you with that! Let me apply a smile to your face.png|Let me apply a smile to your face. Thank you! Now I can talk again!.png|Thank you! Now I can talk again! Happy Holiday to you!.png|Happy Holiday! |-| Levels= Level 261 Reality.png|Level 261 - |link=Level 261 Level 262 Reality.png|Level 262 - |link=Level 262 Level 263 Reality before.png|Level 263 - |link=Level 263 Level 264 Reality.png|Level 264 - |link=Level 264 Level 265 Reality 2nd.PNG|Level 265 - |link=Level 265 Level 266 Reality V3.png|Level 266 - |link=Level 266 Level 267 Reality.png|Level 267 - |link=Level 267 Level 268 Reality.png|Level 268 - |link=Level 268 Level 269 Reality.png|Level 269 - |link=Level 269 Level 270 Reality.png|Level 270 - |link=Level 270 Level 271 Reality.png|Level 271 - |link=Level 271 Level 272 Reality.png|Level 272 - |link=Level 272 Level 273 Reality 2nd.PNG|Level 273 - |link=Level 273 Level 274 Reality.png|Level 274 - |link=Level 274 Level 275 Reality V2.png|Level 275 - |link=Level 275 |-| Champion title= Holiday Spirit.png|Champion title|link=Holiday Spirit |-| Miscellaneous= Tiffichristmas.jpg|Holiday Hut background on Christmas Tiffi Tree Climb State 0.png|The similar fireplace in a mobile event |-| Icon= Holidayhut.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode has been made exclusively for Christmas. The second is Eggnog Emporium, the third is Festive Forest, and the fourth is Chilly Chimneys. *This is the first Reality episode to have red banner. *This is the fourth episode to take place at night (preceded by Salty Canyon, Gingerbread Glade, and Crunchy Castle). *This episode starts a trend of finishing episodes with very hard levels. This trend goes on all the way up to Pudding Pagoda (except Pearly White Plains due to the badly nerfed level 350). *The release date of this episode coincides with "International Volunteer Day for Economic and Social Development". *This location is possibly reused in the Tree Climb event. Category:World Four Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2012 Category:Episodes released in 2013